Apple and Kiss Test
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: The girls brought apples for Ash,Drew,Gary and Brett. Dawn,May,Misty and Kari really like them or this could be a prank?What is their plan?SatoHika,ShigeKasu,ShuuHaru,OCXOC.


Apple and Kiss Test

Ash:Wow Brett this is your next one shot?

Kari:Awesome!

Brett:KARI!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Kari:We came to say hi.

Ash:Who is We?

Dawn:Hey Ash ,Brett

Ash:Oh Boy

Brett:Ok this will be Pearl,Ego,Contest with OCXOC

Drew and Gary:Nice

Brett:Ok how all of you get here only Ash was with me.

Dawn:Yeah we took a short cut

May&Misty:Yeah!

Kari:Oh Brett You so like me.

Brett:Um Not the let go on with this story.

Ash:Brett doesnt own

Brett:Ok You are so dead.

One Day the guys was just sitting around bored as Drew Gary and Brett sat under a yawned out so was on his was hoping to get a bite to eat.

"Man I'm so hungry!"Ash stared at him with a dumb guy and Gary shared that look was so pissed at Ash for his complianing.

"SHUT UP ASH!We know you're hungry but We can't make food come here to us yo."Gary said to just rolled his spots 4 girls with a basket full of Apples.

"Yo Ash I think we solved your hunger problem."Brett stared at him confused as he pointed to the four girls coming up to had blue had brown one with red hair.

"Hey Guys."The girl with blue hair kept staring at her almost drooling.

"Ash!Stop drooling over Dawn."Gary said with a blushed at the and Drew laughed at him.

"NO!I wasnt drooling over Dawn Brett.I was looking at the apples."Ash pointed to the basket in Dawn's hand.

"Oh brought them for you guys."The girls all and Drew was kind of on to their little plan.

"What's the catch girls?"Brett looked at him and laughed.

"No catch We just brought apples for you guys."Kari answered looked at girls was ran away from them.

"Weird."Drew looked at the girls leaving like that was kind of grab an apple and munched down on it.

"Ketchum!Why you always eat something without thinking about why they brought them here."Gary said while Ash still eating his apple.

"Hey they gave us this fruit out of kindness and second what plan can they be up to?"Ash said with his mouth full of , Gary, Drew looked at him confused thinking about what plan they could be planning.

With the girls.

The girls were hiding in a the guys eating apples.

"Dawn why we gave them apples again?"Kari asked like she forget the whole just sighed.

"We seeing if they are good kissers."Dawn and Misty smiled to blushed at her.

"Weird but why?"Kari kept on asking.

"You want to see if Brett kisses good or not?Admit it you so like him?"Misty said with a turned her head was blushing.

"Do Not!"

"Do so."

"Not"

"So"

"Not"

"Not"

"So"

"Got you Kari!"Kari cant believe that she got caught by and May giggled at her redden looked at the guys again as they all turn."Wow Ash is a great kisser by the way he can eat an wonder you like him Dawn."Dawn blushed as they saw Drew and Gary bite into an apple."Gary is good and Drew is this is and May like Gary and Drew!"They both was waitng for Brett to eat an apple. "Wow he is great."

"Funny like Brett but you keep on hitting on Ash Drew and Gary."Dawn and Misty nodded at that statement.

"I'm so not.I have a gift of telling."Kari pointed walked to the noisy sees the girls laughing and giggling.

"HEY!I KNEW IT!"Brett yelled ,Drew and Gary ran towards him.

"Brett What's Up with the yelling?"Ash asked.

"They have been watching us eating apples to see if we were good kissers or not?"They were shocked and angry by this.

"We can explian."Dawn try to defend herself.

"Well let hear this."Gary said.

"We did this for wanted to know if Brett would kiss her."Brett blushed by that statement.

"Yeah Brett I'm sorry I should have kissed you fir..."Kari couldnt finish the statement because Brett pressed his lips towards Kari's.

"Kari I ..Love you!"Brett hugged her.

"You do?"Kari nodded."I love you too."

"Wow Dawn great on what you did for What you think about me?"Ash asked and Dawn blushed hard.

"I guess I love you."Dawn smiled at that.

"Great I love you too."Ash kissed parted.

"Wow!"Dawn went back to kiss walked towards talking with body language He grab her and kissed her.

"Well May you so love.."Drew never finished that word as May kissed him and he kissed back.

Never know how fruit help you."

END

Brett:It's so bad

Ash:Why hate youself I liked it.

Dawn,May,Kari,Misty:Yeah We all did.

Brett:Wow really.

Drew:It was dumb but good.

Brett:Wow thanks Drew.'shaken fists'

Gary:Love this story hope that everyone read and review also Brett's other stories Rising Darkness,Distance Troubles will be done soon so review them please.

Brett:See ya later


End file.
